Hércules
by Areli iero
Summary: Adaptación Stony de la historia clásica de Hércules.
1. Notas aclaratorias

La siguiente es una adaptación de la película de Disney: Hércules, al universo de Marvel con inclusión Stony.

Para facilitar la comprensión del papel de cada personaje a continuación se muestra una lista de quién es quién en la trama.

•Zeus: Odín [Padre de todo. Rey de los dioses.]

•Hera: Frigga [Reina de los dioses.]

•Hefesto: Thor [Dios del fuego y la forja.]

•Hades: Loki [Dios del inframundo.]

•Arpías: Wanda [Don de la profecía. Conocimiento del presente, el pasado y el futuro. Corte al hilo de la vida.]

•Olimpo: Asgard [Tierra de los dioses.]

•Megara: Tony [Mortal. Interés amoroso de Hércules.]

•Titanes: Chitauri [Deidades derrocadas por Zeus.]

•Alcmena y Anfitrión: Sarah y Joseph Rogers [Padres mortales de Hércules.]

•Filoctetes: Fury [Entrenador.]

•Aquiles: Luke Cage [Héroe valiente y fuerte, casi invulnerable. Ex pupilo de Filoctetes.]

•Centauro: Bruce Banner/Hulk ["Bestia" que Hades desea reclutar para destruir a Hércules.]

Es verdad que existen otros personajes de Marvel que encajarían mucho mejor en el mito (Por ejemplo: Hela como Hades al ser la diosa Asgardiana de la muerte o Thor como Zeus por ser el dios del trueno), pero se eligieron los de la lista por acoplarse mejor en la versión de Disney además de sus personalidades tan similares.

Y ya que en el mito original se implican situaciones que saldrían del contexto, por ejemplo:

Odín y Loki serían hermanos. Odín habría tenido relaciones con Sarah Rogers para engendrar a Steve, quien sería un príncipe pues Sarah sería una reina. Frigga sería la antagonista, intentando destruir a Steve. Tony sería el primer esposo de Steve y tendrían dos hijos, aunque Steve habría tenido otros 48 hijos con desconocidas. Luke Cage sería un pederasta, Fury un vagabundo, Wanda tendría partes de ave y robaría la comida de los mortales.

Se decidió que se tomarían partes del mito griego, la mitología nórdica, el universo de Marvel, headcanons del fandom Stony y también se conservarían partes de la película para no alterar demasiado la lógica de la historia.

Disfruten.


	2. Dioses, mortales y un encuentro

Hace mucho tiempo, en una lejana tierra, hubo una época dorada de dioses poderosos y héroes extraordinarios. Y el más grande y más fuerte de todos ellos fue el poderoso Rogers. Pero... ¿qué es un héroe verdadero? ¿Cómo convertirse en uno?

Eso es lo que Steve tuvo que averiguar por su cuenta.

Pero todo esto comienza mucho antes de que siquiera nuestro protagonista naciera.

Los dioses de Asgard gobernaron a los nueve mundos desde que estos fuesen creados. El primero de ellos fue Odín, padre de todo. Rey de dioses, Odín hijo de Bor, de la misma existencia y el tiempo. Poseía enemigos, los cuales provenían de los mundos más oscuros, envidiando lo que poseían los seres que se autoproclamaron como la realeza del mismo universo. Los más temidos eran los Chitauri, poderosos guerreros que despreciaban toda vida que consideraban inferiores a ellos. Pero los Asgardianos lucharon victoriosos y Odín los hizo prisioneros en el mismo vacío entre cada mundo.

Quienes pelearon a su lado para vencer a los temidos Chitauri fueron sus dos hijos: Thor y Loki. Thor siempre había adorado la guerra, causándola él mismo y sin razón, sólo por el placer de la pelea. Loki no era mejor; al ser el segundo, detestaba no poder ascender al trono y la obvia preferencia de Odín a su hermano mayor. Como un intento de remediar esta desilusión, Odín le convirtió en el rey del inframundo, lugar donde descansan por toda la eternidad las almas de los nueve mundos. Pero gobernar sin súbditos no era algo que Loki disfrutara, perdía todo sentido al gobernar.

Creía que su padre lo había hecho a propósito, buscando una manera de sacarle del camino. Por lo que desvió la ira hacia su hermano al que pensaba saboteaba realmente todo para excluirlo de Asgard. Un gran deseo de venganza fue lo que lo motivó para idear un plan, uno que le garantizara el ascenso al trono.

Los némesis de Odín eran perfectos para la tarea. Sabía cómo liberarlos, sólo necesitaba aguardar a que los nueve reinos se alinearan, creando un puente que permitiría que volviesen, pero éstos se materializarían en uno de esos mundos que no pertenecía ni a los Chitauri ni a los Asgardianos: Midgard. Lo único que restaba era esperar.

Pero no, Loki no era alguien que dejara algo al azar. Llamó a una bruja, quién poseía el don de revelar las profecías, el destino. Conocía todo tiempo, aunque a él sólo le interesaba el futuro.

— En 18 años, exactamente, los planetas se alinearán en sincronía. Los Chitauri volverán y esta vez, al no estar del lado de tu padre, derrocarán a los mismos dioses. — Wanda era excepcional, sus visiones del futuro no eran erróneas, pero siempre existía algún giro. Loki no pudo saborear su lenta y próxima victoria, no aún. — Ganarás y reinarás Asgard, sólo si el hijo de Odín no logra vencerte gracias a su sacrificio.

— ¿Sacrificio? ¿Estás hablando de mi bruto hermano? — El Asgardiano se mofó, pues no consideraba rival a Thor.

La bruja mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos índice y medio sus sienes. Luces vaporosas en un tono rojizo emanaban de sus manos a la vez que se concentraba. — Rubio. Fuerte.

Loki rodó los ojos a la par que cruzaba ambos brazos. No le cabía duda, era su hermano. — Perfecto. Sino logro derrocar a nuestro padre, al menos ese inútil estará muerto.

El dios abandonó el sitio cavernoso al cual la hechicera llamaba hogar. Loki, al darle la espalda, no pudo mirar la sonrisa en los labios de Wanda.

No lo sabía, pero el padre de todo estaba cansado de no tener a un primogénito en el cual confiar, quien su ambición y sed de poder no lo cegaran como ocurrió con sus dos hijos. Había visto un gran potencial en cierto mundo. Albergaba criaturas sin poderes extraordinarios, los que al conocerle le denominaron Dios, símbolo de grandeza, nombre que no dudó en adoptar.

Así es como Odín posó sus ojos en los mortales, decidido en hallar a alguien digno de ascender a Asgard, luchando a su lado.

Steve, un simple hijo de campesinos, llamó su atención debido a su valentía y coraje, a pesar de ser físicamente tan débil. Es por esto que Odín decidió darle una oportunidad, pero temía que al brindarle dones asgardianos ocurriera lo mismo que con Thor y Loki. Steve debía demostrar que a pesar de poseer una fuerza privilegiada, sus valores permanecerían intactos. Con ayuda de un guía, Fury, haría que Steve aprendiera a utilizar su nueva fuerza y encaminarlo en ayudar al resto de los mortales.

Tuvo que despedirse de su familia, sus padres Sarah y Joseph, las únicas personas en las que alguna vez confiaron en él y protegieron. Pero convertirse en héroe requería de sacrificios y abandonarles fue la primera de las pruebas que debía cumplir. Luego de esto, el cambio externo fue un regalo más que una prueba. No se reconocía. Toda su vida había sufrido de constantes abusos, golpes a su cuerpo y a su autoestima. Nunca había tenido amigos, por lo que consideraba a Fury el primero de ellos. Se trataba de uno de los guardias de Odín, uno de los más temidos, quien mantenía la convicción de que no sólo los dones de nacimiento hacían la grandeza. Había tenido la suerte de nacer en Asgard, pero su título se lo había ganado y no iba a defraudar a Odín.

No de nuevo.

Steve no había sido la primera opción. Luke era el nombre de un herrero que buscaba ayudar a todo quien lo necesitase, honesto, amable, a pesar de su obvia ventaja al ser uno de los mortales más fuertes de Midgard. Había sufrido, su esposa muerta en un accidente que a él no le pareció de aquella manera. Era un crimen que no había recibido justicia. Aquel secreto lo había guardado hasta casi el olvido, prometiendo que una situación similar no se repetiría y que nadie más sufriría lo que él.

Su corazón era noble, pero no era puro.

Odín no lo supo y le brindó una piel impenetrable como el acero. Por un tiempo creyó que había conseguido a su sucesor, pero incluso el padre de todo se puede equivocar. Luke Cage buscó venganza contra quien asesinó con su carreta a su esposa y huyó sin siquiera saber si había esperanza de salvarla. Al encontrarle cobró su venganza, no sin antes una fuerte pelea en la que fue herido de un gran golpe en la cabeza. Lentamente la sangre de Luke se derramó. No existía manera de ayudarle con una piel tan impenetrable. Lo que le hacía fuerte, fue también su perdición. Fury estuvo ahí para guiarle, pero no pudo evitar la sed de venganza que se acrecentaba en su interior.

A Steve, Fury no sólo le mostró técnicas de combate, sino que intentó dejar en claro que hay circunstancias que no se pueden cambiar. Le habrán humillado en el pasado, pero la mejor venganza era demostrar que él podía ser alguien mejor. A pesar de ello, Fury no fue nada blando, era el mejor guardia y guerrero de Asgard después de todo. Fue estricto, haciendo que Steve entrenara sin parar. Pasaron años en los que sólo eran ellos dos, aprendiz y maestro. Pero creía que ya estaba listo para una misión de verdad.

— ¡Suéltame!

— Me gustan así, que griten.

Fury había llevado a Steve a su primer rescate. Si deseaba ser un héroe real, necesitaba salvar a personas reales. Grecia era el lugar ideal. Los gritos no se hicieron esperar. Observaron a lo lejos en un pequeño lago con cascada a un enorme monstruo, parecido a un inmenso ogro verde, atacando a alguien.

Ahora, recuerda. Analiza la situación. No te abalances sin meditarlo. — Susurró a Steve mientras se escondían detrás de unos arbustos. Fury prefería observar lo que ocurría, idear un plan y ejecutarlo. Pero Steve no iba a perder el tiempo. —¡No! — Exclamó su mentor cuando Rogers saltó desde el follaje. Veía próximo el fracaso.

— Fuera de aquí, enano. — La bestia a penas si podía formular una oración decente. Estaba ocupado, sosteniendo y alzando a su presa varios metros con una sola mano.

Steve no se iba a intimidar. Se postró frente a la bestia, blandiendo una espada. — Perdóneme... señor. Le sugiero que suelte a ese...

— No ayudes, niño. — Respondió la "víctima".

— ¿No eres tú la "dama en peligro"? — Durante el entrenamiento con muñecas, no esperaba a que su rescate evitara eso... el rescate.

— No soy una dama, pero sí estoy en peligro y no te necesito. — El chico que divisaba aún entre la prominente mano del monstruo por fin le miró de frente. Steve no podía creer lo increíblemente atractivo que era, pero no iba a distraerse, no ahora.

La bestia le golpeó con su otro puño, gritando un fuerte HULK APLASTA, suponía que ese era su nombre. Logró esquivarlo, pero su espada cayó al agua en donde los tres se encontraban. Le hizo tropezar, pero se levantó, decidido a golpearle de vuelta. Esta vez fue Hulk quien se tambaleó hacia atrás, soltando al chico quien cayó directamente en el lago, empapándose por completo.

— Lo siento mucho, fui un tonto. — Steve deseaba ayudarle, como todo caballero, pero la bestia continuaba resistiéndose, dispuesto a destrozarlo. Así que sólo logró tenderle una mano para que se levantara del agua. El chico no pudo evitar sonreír, ya que había hecho una pausa con tal de saber si se encontraba bien, a pesar de tener a Hulk justo detrás con un árbol que había arrancado con la intensión de noquearlo. En ese momento Steve no tuvo más opción que volver a la lucha.

— ¿Y ese fortachón es real? — Preguntó, ahora que Fury salía de su escondite.

— Claro que es real. — Respondió con el ceño fruncido. Iba a defender a su pupilo, aún cuando la pelea había iniciado muy mal.

Mientras tanto, Steve había esquivado el tronco y arrancado un trozo de él. Con un impresionante giro clavó la madera entre el hombro y cuello de Hulk, un golpe en aquella zona logró dormirle al instante, cayendo al agua con estrépito. Ante los tres, la criatura se fue encogiendo hasta volverse un pequeño hombre flotando en el agua. En vez de espada, Steve estaba considerando seriamente un escudo.

— ¿Cómo lo hice? — Aún respiraba agitado, pero esperaba que Fury reconociera su victoria.

— Acepto esos errores en los entrenamientos, pero éstas son las grandes ligas.

— Al menos lo vencí, ¿no es así?

— La próxima vez no bajes la guardia por un par de ojos coquetos. Tienes que concentrarte. — Fury cruzó los brazos. Sabía perfectamente que su actitud en el campo había sido a causa de quien salvó.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte...? — Steve ignoró a su entrenador, volviendo al chico de mirada y cabellos castaños que aún intentaba exprimir el agua de sus ropas. Era delgado, con una figura que no había visto si quiera en las más delicadas doncellas. Incluso su delineada barba le hacía ver en una mezcla perfecta entre lo masculino y femenino. Hermoso. Sólo con esa palabra le podía describir.

— Anthony. Mis amigos me llaman Tony. Bueno, lo harían si los tuviera. Y tú... ¿tienes un nombre además de esos enormes pectorales? — Estupefacto, el rubio únicamente podía emitir leves balbuceos. — ¿Siempre eres tan elocuente?

Se apresuró a responder, no quería parecer un tonto ante esa maravilla. — Steve. Me llamo Steve.

— Yo prefiero Fortachón. — Mencionó Tony en un tono de voz más que sugerente.

— ¿Y cómo te involucraste con...? — Steve giró el rostro, observando al hombrecillo en el lago.

— ¿El idiota? Los de su tipo creen que NO significa SÍ y un LARGO que SOY TODO TUYO. — Ante la última frase Tony se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de Steve, haciéndolo sentir incómodo. Una sensación que no era del todo molesta para el de ojos azules. Esto lo tomó Tony como una muestra de inexperiencia, de no haber "entendido la referencia", por lo que se apartó de inmediato. — Dile al gruñón que te lo explique. — Dio media vuelta, dispuesto a marcharse. —Gracias por todo, Steve. Fue una delicia.

— ¡Espera! ¿Quieres que te lleve? — A pesar del inusual encuentro, Steve no estaba dispuesto a que Tony escapara. No estaba seguro de volverle a ver de nuevo y temía que de vuelta a su hogar volvieran a atacarle.

— Yo creo que a tu niñera no le gusta la idea. —Señaló Tony a Fury.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Le será un placer acompañarnos. — Habló Steve despreocupado, mientras Fury le dedicaba una mirada asesina.

— Estaré bien, soy un chico fuerte. Me ato los zapatos yo solito. — Le hizo un gesto de despedida a Steve con una mano. — Hasta la vista, Fortachón.

Le observó hasta perderlo de vista con una expresión en el rostro algo boba y muy enamorado. — Vaya, es... increíble...

— Sí, sí lo es... ¡Es un dolor de cabeza! — Le despertó Fury de su ensoñación con un fuerte grito.


End file.
